


as long as i'm with you, please

by 27dis



Series: SamBucky Bingo [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Flowers, Hugs, M/M, Mentions of Bucky being in the Winter Soldier state, Mentions of Nightmares, Mentions of Panic Attacks, Sharing a Body, mentions of HYDRA, safe house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dis/pseuds/27dis
Summary: How could you be not jealous when you were just making moves with the person you like and suddenly the another person inside you wanted that too? The another person who didn’t like coming outside before?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, The Winter Soldier/Sam Wilson
Series: SamBucky Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597849
Comments: 12
Kudos: 108
Collections: Sambucky Bingo, Star Spangled Bingo 2020





	1. despite your smile, i realize it

**Author's Note:**

> For StarSpangledBingo 2020 and SamBuckyBingo.  
> Square filled in SSB2020: Buying someone flowers  
> Square filled in SBB: Body Sharing

Suddenly, Winter was coming out more often now that Sam was here. No, it wasn’t like he was jealous, okay. He was just—

…Fine, he _was_ jealous.

How could you be _not_ jealous when you were just making moves with the person you like and suddenly the another person _inside_ you wanted that too? _The_ another person who didn’t like coming outside before?

Winter didn’t like coming out now that they were free of HYDRA. It looked like he didn’t like the sound of the world again even when freedom—well, not so much freedom, but good enough—was in front of their eyes. Even when Steve rescued them, he chose to stay inside. Even when Natasha showed up. Even when a kid, Wanda, joined them. Even when Clint and Scott were very kind to Bucky.

Winter even hesitated when he first knew Sam Wilson. Bucky had like the man when they first met. The banter between them gave some normality in between chaos situation he couldn’t control. The kind gestures Sam gave him—or Winter when he accidentally went outside and had an episode—made him felt secure and _normal_ and _touching_.

When they first settle in the safe house, Bucky knew he was going to court Sam or whatever the person now days called it. He liked Sam. He was loveable, caring, witty, and brave—he could write an essay of how a good person Sam was, but that wasn’t really necessary.

And, all of a sudden, Winter was starting to like him too.

That wasn’t fair.

But when he looked at the smile Sam wore and the soft look in his eyes when he asked about the flowers, he was stunned.

Maybe that was fair after all.

“You got that from Winter?”

Sam nodded, still smiling and making his face lighted up from it. “Well, I don’t know why he would give this to me, but it’s beautiful and I really appreciated it.”

_It’s because he likes you, idiot_ , Bucky thought, decided not to speak about it out loud. He just stared at the flowers that were being held in Sam's hands.

“Wow, Sam, who did you get that from?”

They both turned their head to see Steve standing on the kitchen doorway and Natasha slipping out of him to sit beside Sam. He flashed her a smile as a greeting before turning back to Steve to answer his question.

“Winter,” Sam answered with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. “It’s beautiful, right?”

Natasha just stared at the flowers with a meaningful look at her eyes and then turn to Bucky while Sam and Steve were conversing. She lifted her eyebrows up, making Bucky lifted up his too.

“What?” he mouthed at the red hair, not wanting to disturb the other two’s conversation.

“Do you know that those flowers are carnations, right?” Natasha replied. Bucky could hear the amusement in her tone. When he shook his head no, Natasha laughed a little. Of course, he didn’t know what are those. It wasn’t him who spent time with searching flowers’ meaning and smiling like an idiot. Nope, that was Winter.

“Are you approving this?” she mouthed back with a grin on her face that she tried to hide. “Did he talk to you about this?”

Bucky frowned. “Of course not. I’m as surprised as you.”

“Oh, I’m not surprised.” Nat’s grin turned into a smirk that Bucky didn’t like. He had seen that grin when they were playing UNO and ended up with Natasha winning all five rounds. He had seen that grin when they were on a fight and ended up with the enemy falling from the helicopters. So, no. He definitely didn’t like that smirk at all.

“I may or may not have expected this to turn this way,” Natasha continued and Bucky really wanted to rub that off her face.

"Why?"

“Oh, you have to see it, Buck,” she replied, almost laughing out loud with amusement as she remembered the occasion. _Precious_ memories. She had to stifle her laugh and everybody knew that she didn’t laugh that often. “You have to see Winter when he was around Sam. It’s just so obvious and so hilarious to see.”

Before Bucky managed to ask Natasha about whatever she meant, Sam’s voice caught his attention again. “Maybe I’ll put it on my bedside table. Might looks nice.”

And, it was, indeed, very beautiful. It was dark red and looked very lively. He silently told Winter he was doing a good job.

When Sam went upstairs, Natasha jabbed an elbow on his chest and whispered, “You might have a competitor, Barnes.”

Before he could ask her to elaborate, Natasha was already making her way out of the kitchen. He decided to busy himself with thinking about the flowers. Where did Winter get them? Why did he choose that one?

_Oh_ , he thought later when he googled the meaning of the flowers, _you are so dead, Soldier_.


	2. it's warm and gleaming in here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just pretend that it made sense. (It didn’t.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For StarSpangledBingo 2020 and SamBuckyBingo.  
> Square filled in SSB2020: Hug that feels like home  
> Square filled in SBB: Safe House
> 
> Or check my [SSB 2020 card](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/d7554fcb-573a-475c-9601-ef9cfdc25af3/ddo72qa-553de6e5-0ff1-4744-8102-66163271d75b.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7InBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2Q3NTU0ZmNiLTU3M2EtNDc1Yy05NjAxLWVmOWNmZGMyNWFmM1wvZGRvNzJxYS01NTNkZTZlNS0wZmYxLTQ3NDQtODEwMi02NjE2MzI3MWQ3NWIuanBnIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmZpbGUuZG93bmxvYWQiXX0.n1UX3mi1IPBhZznOPdIn2pxRfrHCwhkVtMen-NQx8Nk) and my [SBB card](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/d7554fcb-573a-475c-9601-ef9cfdc25af3/ddo72q5-f0085f44-5c6e-4e0a-9c43-dd06befb2124.jpg/v1/fill/w_803,h_995,q_70,strp/picsart_01_10_08_55_33_by_irinaakiya_ddo72q5-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7ImhlaWdodCI6Ijw9MTU4NyIsInBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2Q3NTU0ZmNiLTU3M2EtNDc1Yy05NjAxLWVmOWNmZGMyNWFmM1wvZGRvNzJxNS1mMDA4NWY0NC01YzZlLTRlMGEtOWM0My1kZDA2YmVmYjIxMjQuanBnIiwid2lkdGgiOiI8PTEyODAifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6aW1hZ2Uub3BlcmF0aW9ucyJdfQ.uzCpeCVhEWWB2JB2dtgX04Oe59bydIC4bM04ugposaE) here!

It wasn’t a rare occasion for Sam and Barnes to be the only two left at home—not home exactly, just another safe house, but still—while Steve and Natasha went on some missions. The two did less mission than them not because they couldn’t do it, it was just because that they _couldn’t_ do it. Another couldn’t and reasoning. Sam understood Steve and Nat’s concerns. Barnes tried to, at least.

Being with Barnes in the building wasn’t bad. Just a new and weird experience for Sam. Why weird? It was the same reason why he referred him as Barnes. The man was basically two men.

Just pretend that it made sense. _(It didn’t.)_

But it was true. Barnes was _both_ Bucky _and_ Winter.

And it was confusing sometimes.

Handling Bucky was easier, Sam guessed. He was more lively—is that even a word you could use to describe someone?—and he laughed or even at least smile at a joke. He was still messed up, thanks to PTSD and HYDRA, but he wanted to be and getting better.

Winter, on the other hand, was very difficult. He was more reserved than Bucky was. He didn’t even get that well with Steve who Bucky learned to be friends with. Steve tried to not have expectations for Winter—or even Bucky on that matter—and he was trying really, really hard to be close to Winter, but the man seemed like he didn’t want to walk out from his invincible circle.

So, Sam was glad that one day, Winter talked to him. Not the _short-awkward-and-I-don’t-know-what-to-say-except-good-morning_ kind of talk, but the _hey-I-am-still-trying-to-figure-out-all-of-this-thing-happening-around-that-I-don’t-understand-so-can-you-help-me-?_ kind of talk.

Winter was going through _a lot_.

“Do you know that Winter doesn’t like that you play with your hair in the mirror?” Sam asked Bucky when they were going to have pizza as dinner and watching documentaries on the TV. The latter stared at him like he had seen a ghost, but Sam continued while shoving a slice of the pizza to his mouth. “He said that you should cut it if you don’t know how to tie it up.”

Bucky grumbled something about ‘minding his own business’ as he glanced a piercing look at Sam. When he finally finished his speech to the man inside him, he turned to Sam again.

“I can’t cut it myself, you know.” He picked up another slice of pizza and chewing it slowly. “Besides, I think that Winter actually likes it because he spends more time with it than me.”

His hair was only one of dozens of topics Winter chose to bring up when he was talking to Sam. However, not all of the topics were always fun to talk about.

“It’s boring to be in a safe house,” Winter suddenly said when the two of them were in the living room that day with Sam reading a book he found in Steve’s bag and Winter sitting at the other end of the couch, his legs dangling from the it and nearly touching Sam’s. Sam had turned his head away from the book which was boring anyway—why the hell Steve was reading something about a child wandering through the world of magic and witch with his luck of many other things he could choose, Sam didn’t know.

“I don’t know why I said that,” Winter said again after stopping for a few seconds. “I don’t even know what to say to continue that.”

Sam closed the book and just stared at him. Winter didn’t. His eyes were pinned to the wall in front of them.

“Maybe because Steve and Nat always go to mission and we don’t.”

That invited a look from Winter. Sam didn’t look away from his eyes.

“Or maybe just because that there is nothing to do in here,” Winter finally said after a few seconds of staring. He was the one who turned away from Sam’s eyes and decided that his hands were more interesting than his face—which was, _okay, rude_. Sam noticed that he fidgeted them.

“Were you bored,” Sam started, “when you were in a safe house? You know, back when you were with HYDRA.”

Winter stole a glance. Unlike Steve, Sam’s questions were direct and to the point. The blonde would try to dance around the question, to be as subtle as he could—he was _not_ subtle, at all—and acted like he was a piece of glass that could break any second. It was probably true, but he still enjoyed Sam’s bluntness.

“Yeah,” Winter answered honestly after thinking about it for a while. “I was supposed to only think about the mission.”

“But you didn’t.”

“But I didn’t.”

Sam gave him a series of hums in response and the silence fell again over the two. He had noticed that Winter’s hands were twitchy as if he wanted to reach for something he couldn’t.

Sam didn’t say a thing about it.

Sometimes, Winter was the one who brought up the subject.

“I think there was this one time when I was assigned to kill the ice cream guy,” he said a little too loud because of his excitement. Winter was more excited than Bucky when it came to telling him stories. That was one of many that Sam had taken note of so he didn’t mistake them over the another. They seemed to didn’t like that—even though they didn’t say it out loud to him or Steve or Natasha.

“I didn’t even know the reason. HYDRA convinced me the guy was planning some secret plans. _Bad_ secret plans.” He picked one of the puzzle pieces on the floor. Sam picked another and put it beside the one Winter just put. They already did this puzzle for the fourteenth time, he supposed.

“So, I went to the park where he usually parked his ice cream van,” Winter picked another puzzle piece and eyed the whole puzzle, deducing where the piece came from. “I was supposed to hide in this old building not far from there, but I straight up walked to him.”

Sam’s eyes moved from the board to the other man’s face. He looked skeptical hearing that part of the story. Winter glanced to him before his sight falling to the puzzle piece again.

“I didn’t remember what we were talking about, but I did buy an ice cream from him and then just walked back to the base.” Winter shrugged, but then, a small smile blossomed on his face. “There was this little girl who stared at me when I was eating the ice cream too vigorously. I just stared back.”

Sam felt a smile starting to shape on his face too. “So, you bought an ice cream from the guy who you were trying to kill and then went back?” He shook his head at the ridiculous story. “At least tell me that the flavor was chocolate.”

Winter actually laughed this time. His laugh was quieter than Bucky’s and his mouth stayed in a grin form. “Nah, it was something like bubblegum, I guess. I went with whatever he gave me.”

Sam stared at him ridiculously. “Did you just say that you don’t like chocolate?”

The man in front of him laughed again. More open this time. He stared at Sam for a second and Sam swore he saw Winter’s hands twitched a few times. Again. Like he was trying to reach something. Again. He stopped after a while with a smile on his face as the result of laughing.

“I didn’t say that.”

Sam also didn’t say anything about the twitching hands.

Sam woke up, feeling refreshed after sleeping the night. He decided to make breakfast for the two of them. It was a rare occasion. Usually, he’d dragged Barnes out of the bed and told him to help with the food.

“Morning.”

When Sam turned, he spotted Barnes already sitting on one of the chairs there. Actually, Bucky. He learned to recognize who was the one taking control of the body. While Bucky would say something like that, Winter would say a form of greeting that wasn’t even a greeting—if that made any sense—and included Sam’s name. Something like, “I swear that I have only sleep for five minutes and you already wake me up? That’s rude, Sam.” Or even as absurd as, “I don’t want to eat toast again this morning, Sam.”, when Sam was folding his blanket.

“Good morning,” Sam greeted back. He placed the plate full of pancakes on the table. “Your breakfast.”

Bucky nodded as he reached the first one on the top and started talking as he chewed. “I think that three days ago we ate pancakes too. Why are we eating pancakes again now?” As soon as he finished getting the question out, he stuffed another pancake into his mouth. “I’m kinda bored of it.”

Sam who was trying to pour coffee into his mug _in peace_ just stared at him ridiculously. He seemed to do that a lot when Barnes was around. Seeing Bucky didn’t comment again, he took a seat in front of him.

“What if I say that I put glue from the storage rather than honey on it?” Sam asked carelessly which invited a look from Bucky. The man was staring, switching between Sam and the half-eaten pancake in his hand.

“Nah,” Bucky said after a moment of silence passed, “I wouldn’t die anyway.”

When Sam laughed, he noticed that Bucky’s hands were twitching, again.

Apparently, not only Winter did that.

The twitching didn’t stop until Sam finished his first pancake. He pretended that he didn’t notice and talked something about the bird that kept looking at him through the window when he did the dishes the other day.

That afternoon, Winter was shaking in his room. His voice hoarse because of the screaming and his hair was a mess with his hands tangled in it. His eyes were full of tears that were falling steadily through his face. Sam couldn’t do anything except staying with him for the night, telling him soothing things, hoping for the best. When Winter’s breathing wasn’t shaky again and he was ready to sleep, his hands were getting twitchy again, even when he wasn’t shaking anymore.

He didn’t say anything about it, at all, for a few more times.

Sam later realized the reason of the twitching.

One cloudy afternoon, Barnes was having a flashback. Sam had already known that not only Winter who got random memories from their time being the Winter Soldier. Bucky took his turns at that phase too after all. He was quieter at it than Winter, making it difficult for Sam to hear it from the other side of the house—they didn’t spend a lot of time without each other beside them though.

He took in the sight of glass pieces on the floor, the tight metal fist beside Barnes, and the ponytail. Only Bucky did that. So, this was Bucky who was having a flashback, unfortunately breaking a mug, Sam guessed, with his hand.

“Bucky?” Sam slowly approached him, not knowing what reaction he would get. Bucky didn’t move though. He kept staring at the empty space in front of him. Sam decided to try again. He slowly put his hand in Bucky’s arm, rubbing his thumb at the skin there. “Bucky?” he called his name again, more softly this time. He felt the arm twitch at his touch, the man’s gaze finally moving to him. Sam slowly pull the taller man to his embrace, circling his arms around his torso.

The twitching stopped.

Sam decided not to question it and focused on his task. He slowly moved his arm up and down at Bucky’s back. Trying to soothe him and taking him back to reality. Slowly, hesitantly, his shoulder relaxed and he leaned on Sam, putting some of his weight to him.

It was nice. Really nice.

The hug happened again, again, and again. When Bucky woke up screaming in the middle of the night. When Winter had a flashback while brushing his teeth. When Bucky found Sam throwing up in the toilet after a nightmare of his own. When Winter listened to Sam telling him about Riley when they were having dinner. When Bucky couldn’t find comfort in neither Steve nor Natasha. When Winter shared one of his worst HYDRA missions. And the twitching didn’t come back.

When a lot of things happened, they found comfort in each other, in a place that wasn’t home, and they realized that they were each other’s. It was sweet and comforting and felt like they already did this for years instead of weeks. Until one day, Winter dropped the flowers and it made Sam thought about his own feelings.

“What is this?” Sam asked when the flowers landed on his lap, blocking the view of the book—still the same book as before because it might be the best one if you compared it with the rest of Steve’s other books. His hands wrapped around the bouquet, lifting it up to his eyes’ level.

Winter himself wore that same look as every other day, the blank face. But this time he seemed more nervous, his eyes had been wandering through the room, seemingly didn’t want to look at Sam. “Flowers,” Winter decided to explain after stealing a glance at him.

“Why are you—”

“I wore a cap and a coat outside, don’t worry,” Winter cut him.

Sam looked up from the dark red bunch and spare Winter a look. Was that what he thought Sam was asking about? No, that wasn’t even important. Sam was more confused as why Winter was giving him flowers. He didn’t get into the hospital and sick—he couldn’t go to the hospital even if he wanted to, but you get the point. He wondered if he missed something.

Sam decided to look at the flowers again, examining and running his fingers through them. He felt like he has seen this kind of flowers before, at the VA, but he wasn’t really sure.

“It’s pretty,” Sam exhaled, feeling a smile started to shape on his face. He could practically feel the gaze from the other man. Sam looked up and stared at Bucky in the eyes—even when the latter tried to avert from his. “Thanks, Winter.”

The man hummed as a reply and walked away to the kitchen. Sam swore he saw the redness in Winter’s cheek. As mush as he wanted to not believe it—he actually wanted to—, his mind kept replaying it on his mind the whole day.

When Sam saw Barnes again, he was already at the kitchen, drinking juice.

“You got that from Winter?”

Sam flicked a glance towards the bouquet. He smiled—maybe a little too brightly—at Bucky. “Well, I don’t know why he would give this to me, but it’s beautiful and I really appreciated it.”

Bucky seemed to think about it deeply for a second before Steve and Natasha came in the kitchen, interrupting their conversation.

Maybe he was hallucinating the look he got from Bucky as he talked to Steve about the flowers.

And he certainly didn’t glance back at him a few times. Absolutely, not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "That's cannibalism, Sam, why did you say that—"  
> -Me @ myself when I was writing that scene (you know what scene)
> 
> (Check [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/27dis)!)


	3. questions were meant to be asked, darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, when are you going to tell him?”
> 
> And, then, 
> 
> “Buck,” Steve called, “how are things going with Sam?”
> 
> Barnes was done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this took too long. I wrote this with Microsoft Word and suddenly, my Office 2016 crashed and I can't use it again now. So, I downloaded WPS and it turned out pretty well. Sorry for the wait.

“So, when are you going to tell him?”

The man in front of Natasha choked on his drink, coughing a little as his arm went up to his mouth to cover it. He looked ridiculously at her and judging by the amount of crease on his forehead and the lack of ponytail, this was Winter. Well, it didn’t matter. Bucky or Winter was the same, smitten by Samuel Thomas Wilson and didn’t even realize it.

“Don’t tell me you don’t understand what I mean because I know fully well that you know.”

Winter looked back and forth, trying to look at everything but Natasha’s eyes. When he realized that the red head was grinning, Winter frowned. Seeing the turn in his mouth made Natasha’s grin wider.

“Oh, c’mon,” chuckled Nat as she took a spoonful of scrambled egg to her mouth. “It’s so obvious, don’t you think?”

When she got a confused look from Winter, Natasha sighed to her plate.

“Even a blind man could see that you,” Natasha pointed to him with her spoon, “and Bucky,” she pointed at his head, “are in love with Sam and somehow,” she made a circle motion with her spoon, “that makes both of you dumber than usual.”

Winter’s face slowly turned red as she finished her sentence. He was pretty sure that he wasn’t being subtle about it, but he was hoping that it wouldn’t be that obvious that even Natasha—and probably Steve—knew this. He fiddled with his breakfast while Natasha shook her head.

As he opened his mouth to reply, Sam walked in.

_What a perfect timing._

Winter glanced worriedly. Natasha grinned wickedly. Sam sat innocently.

 _Is that even a proper sentence, Barnes?_ Winter snarked at himself.

“Who made the egg?” Sam asked after they exchanged greetings. He took a plate when he sat down next to Winter which made Natasha’s grin got impossibly wider.

Winter was _not_ liking this.

“Winter did,” Natasha decided to answer because the man was busy with trying not to glare at her. “You know that I can’t cook.”

“You can’t even cook scrambled egg?” Sam mumbled sleepily and yawned at the end of his sentence. He took a spoon from Winter’s side of table, accidentally brushing their arms. Sam then sat again and brought a spoonful of scrambled egg to his mouth.

Winter was trying not to scream at his cuteness.

Natasha seemed to understand his struggle and decided to help with lifting her eyebrows repeatedly at him.

“Anyway, Winter, about our last topic,” Natasha said to Winter suddenly, making the man jumped a little. “Вы бы видели, как вы сейчас выглядите.”

Winter could feel the confuse stare Sam gave the both of them. He figured that the man didn’t understand Russian, but, still. Natasha, on the other hand, ignored his glare completely before added, “Тебе, баки и Сэму, наверное, стоит поговорить о полиамории. О, сколько это будет стоить, Барнс.”

While Sam decided that the topic was probably sensitive to Winter that he and Nat were using Russian, the long hair man felt the heat on his face—he was sure that his face was fuming red right now.

“Правда, Наташа?” Winter swallowed the last bit of his food from the plate while he whispered the reply. “Эта тема? Прямо сейчас?”

Natasha laughed freely at the expression of both of her friends.

* * *

“Buck,” Steve called, “how are things going with Sam?”

That was the second time Barnes choked on his drink. First, Winter and now, Bucky. As his flesh hand went up to rub the excess water from his lips, Steve stared at him concerned and wondering why did his friend choked so suddenly. Noticing the innocent look at Steve’s face made Bucky sighed heavily.

“There is nothing going on with me and Sam,” Bucky answered as he put down his mug. He was getting déjà vu with this situation.

“Hm? It doesn’t appear like that in my eyes,” Steve replied—now forcing an innocent look. Bucky knew him too much—he knew that Steve was trying to suppress a smile.

“You are blind.” The expression that Bucky made while he said that made Steve cracked laughing. They both knew that the serum they got basically made their vision better, but Steve was going to let that passed.

“So, this whole thing going on is nothing?” Steve snickered. “Because that’s a bunch of bullshit, Buck. The flowers?”

“To be fair, that was Winter.”

“Sam giving you breakfast in bed?”

“How do you know th—?”

“The cuddling in couch?”

“It’s cold!”

“You trying to help him cook even if you know that you are shit at it?”

“I was trying to be conside—”

“Nah, Buck,” Steve waved his hand in front of his face. “You and Winter both like him and it’s so dumb and hilarious at the same time. You denying it while Winter was full on blunt and direct about Sam is even dumber.”

“Wait, what?” Bucky didn’t know that they were in talking terms. As far as he knew, Winter kept his distance with Steve very carefully. He opening up about his own feeling was new. “He told you?”

Steve’s grin got wider. “So, you do like Sam, huh.”

He didn’t ask, it was a sentence, something he didn’t need to ask from him.

“I never said that,” Bucky quickly said, rolling his eyes hard.

He didn’t like the look on Steve’s face when the blonde snarked, “Yeah, sure, buddy.”

* * *

“So, you finally got the courage to ask me out now?”

Bucky choked on air—he could swear he did—as soon as the question was out. Sam lifted up an eyebrow, staring at him, waiting for an answer.

“How did you—?”

“—know?” Sam finished his question with an amused smile. “Oh, believe me, I knew this whole time.”

Bucky couldn’t understand how Sam could be so relax in this conversation. He was sitting at the couch, neck stretched up to stare at Bucky’s eyes, his hands were sprawled out with a smile on his face. while stood behind the sofa, body stiff as a pole.

“And,” Sam added so suddenly, putting his hand up for attention. “Winter already told me—”

Bucky look at Sam with horror even before he got the chance to finish his sentence. _What’s going on with Winter telling everybody about their secret?_

When Bucky sighed, Sam already sat up to stare at him. His neck was still stretched up and his brown beautiful eyes was still staring. They were wide and they were the patient and kind look that he gave Bucky almost all the time. Despite that, the look still gave him a warm feeling in his chest. He noticed that the morning sunlight, seeping from the curtain, shone on Sam, making his dark skin looked more beautiful than it already was.

He was so _gone_ at this man.

Bucky’s eyes went up to stare at the kind brown eyes again when he heard the man chuckled.

“You are doing it again.”

“Doing what?”

“Staring at me like that,” Sam answered easily like Bucky staring at him all the time creepily was a normal thing and maybe, for Sam, it was.

Bucky’s hand went up to his hair. It wasn’t on a ponytail today—Bucky was too nervous this morning to tied it up—and he ran his hand through it. He could feel Sam’s eye tracking the movement, but decided to shrugged it off.

“Can you blame me though?”

When Sam gave him a blinding smile—more blinding than before if something like that was possible, he was stunned. He was pretty sure that he stared at it for a while. Sam’s smile turned softer when he realized the staring. He didn’t seem to mind because he was pulling Bucky to sit on the couch, next to him.

“We will talk about it next time, with Winter,” Sam said as he leaned on Bucky. “Properly, yeah?”

Bucky could only nod at the suggestion. He was distracted by the warm body beside him. He tried so hard not to move an inch—he wanted Sam to be comfortable. As he looked over to Sam, he could feel his hand going up, wrapping around Sam’s middle. He couldn’t help to stare as he did that. When Sam looked up to look at him in the eyes and smiled, Bucky couldn’t help but smile back.

Can you really blame him though?

_(Even when things were unclear, he found something steady from Sam.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations brought to you by Yandex Translate:
> 
> “Вы бы видели, как вы сейчас выглядите.”  
> \- “You should see what you look like right now.”
> 
> “Тебе, баки и Сэму, наверное, стоит поговорить о полиамории. О, сколько это будет стоить, Барнс.”  
> \- "You, Bucky, and Sam should probably talk about polyamory. Oh, how much it will cost, Barnes.” (I actually forgot what I was trying to write so forgive me this looks so crappy)
> 
> “Правда, Наташа?”  
> \- "Really, Natasha?"
> 
> Эта тема? Прямо сейчас?  
> \- "This topic? Right now?"
> 
> I'm so sorry if it was untrue and if there were any mistakes, I don't speak Russian, sorry.


End file.
